supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas Rodkins
Biography Thomas Rodkins (born January 26, 2033) is the youngest child of Christopher and Annabelle Appearance He has brown hair in a curly style, blue eyes and pale skin. He wears a blue polo shirt, skinny jeans and Batman shoes. His sleepwear was Lego movie pajamas. Personality He appears to be stuck-up and mean just like Courtney and Josephine. Birthday Parties *1st birthday- Barney-themed birthday party *2nd birthday- Yo Gabba Gabba-themed birthday party *3rd birthday- Thomas the Engine-themed birthday party *4th birthday-Super Why!-themed birthday party *5th birthday-Jake and the Neverland Pirates-themed birthday party *6th birthday-The Lego Movie-themed birthday party *7th birthday- -themed birthday party *8th birthday- The Lion Guard-themed birthday party *9th birthday-Bakugan-themed birthday party *10th birthday-Samurai Jack-themed birthday party *11th birthday-Milo Murphy’s Law-themed birthday party *12th birthday-Fillmore-themed birthday party *13th birthday-Teen Titans-themed birthday party *14th birthday-Stranger Things-themed birthday party *15th birthday *16th birthday *17th birthday *18th birthday party *19th birthday party-Threw a birthday party at a frat house Family Tree *Father: Christopher Rodkins (2000-) *Mother: Annabelle Rodkins (née: Gregor ) (1993-) *Brothers: Alexander Rodkins (2021-), Damarion, Finn, Nigel *Sisters: Courtney Rodkins (2027-), Josephine Rodkins (2025-), Keisha, Alaysha, Poppy *Aunts: Giselle Ferris (née: Gregor) (1994-), Michelle Sullivan (née: Gregor) (1996-), Artemis Wheeler (née: Rodkins) (2001-), Athena Finlock (née: Rodkins) (2001-), Brianna Goode (née: Gregor) (2002-), Geraldine "Gerald" Gem (née: Rodkins) (2007-), Emily Marshall (née: Rodkins, Jr.) (2009-) and Susan Carter (née: Gregor) (2011-) *Uncles: Simon Gregor, Jr. (1990-), Joshua Gregor (1997-), David Gregor (2001-), Lucas Rodkins (2002-), Desmond Gregor-Finlock (2003-), Samuel Rodkins (2004-), Finn Gregor (2005-), Alistair Rodkins (2006-), Michael Gregor (2008-), Edward Rodkins (2010-), Paul Rodkins, Jr. (2012-) and Mason Gregor (2015-) *Cousins: Lilian Gregor (2013-), Simon Gregor III (2015-), Cheyenne Gregor (2017-), Emma Gregor (2019-), Roger Ferris (2020-), Paula Ferris (2020-), Hazel Goode (2021-), Tate Gregor (2022-), Steven Gregor (2024-), Marcie Finlock (2025-), Hadley Gregor (2026-), Archer Gem (2027-) Amber Gregor (2028-), Kimberly Goode (2029-), Alexis Gregor (2029-), Jasmine Gregor (2029-), Winifred Gregor (2030-), Kiana Finlock (2031-), Emilly Marshall III (2033-), Prudence Goode (2034-) and Paul Rodkins III (2036-) *Grandmothers: Emily Gregor (née: Tobin) (1977-) and Victoria Rodkins (née: Houghton) (1966-) *Grandfathers: Simon Gregor (1978-) and Paul Rodkins (1965-) *Grandaunts: Prudence Charleston (née: Houghton) (1968-), Marilyn Piper (née: Houghton) (1973-), Winifred Gilmore (née: Tobin) (1979-), Beatrice Kone (née: Tobin) (1980-), Shirley Anne Trainor (née: Houghton) (1981-), *Granduncles: Joseph Houghton (1971-), Chandler Tobin (1975-), Kurt Tobin (1977-), Charleston Houghton (1978-), *Great-grandmothers: Lillian Tobin (née: Hamilton) (1952-2026) and Marisol Houghton (née: Mogul) (1945-2020) *Great-grandfathers: Montgomery Hamilton (1951-2028) and Edward Houghton (1944-2031) In Supernanny: The Theory Animated Relationships Christopher: Annabelle: Alexander: His worst enemy Trivia *His full name is Thomas Nathaniel Rodkins *His favorite movie is The Lego Movie *His favorite TV show is Jake and the Neverland Pirates *His favorite color is blue *His favorite candy is Laffy Taffy *His favorite book is Enemy Pie *For Halloween 2038, he was dressed as Jake from Jake and the Neverland Pirates. *He receives coal for Christmas 2038. *He has the same brain mixed with the Kleine decaplets of the Kleine Family. *His favorite video game is Super Smash Bros. 3DS *His nickname was "Nintendo Boy" (by Alexander), "Game boy" (by Josephine) and "Bully" (by Courtney) *He currently attends Westmount Elementary School. *He is afraid of the dark, which he had Nyctophobia. He was scared when his dad or mom turned off the light and his nightmares come back to haunt him. *He was expelled from over 15 schools #Kowalewski Primary School for #DiLaurentis Academy for forcing the kids to watch a disgusting YouTube video #Brooklyn Stewart Primary School for tugging everyone at a pep rally #Copperbottom and Cromwell Primary School for the hazing incident #Sadie Beaumount Elementary for spitting at the teacher #Wiltonson Elementary for dangling his penis infront of the principal #Garzia Primary School for stripping naked at gym class #Greysage Academy for acting mean to a student #England Rock Elementary for torturing a student at recess #Gregory Fields Elementary for nearly killing numerous students #Crafton Primary School for farting on a student #Bluebird Academy for cutting school to pee on the street #Sharbow Primary School for bullying a student who got invited to a birthday party for girls and he didn't #Barrowford Primary School for peeing on th teacher #Fun 4 Kids School for driving a Groundskeeper's tractor over a Supernintendent *He got kicked out of 20 child care centers #Rosewood Child Care Center for #Morden Child Care for #The Friendly Hood Gang #Alphabet Hood #Ellen Davies Care Center for threatening to kill a student #The UK Kidz Center for #Spellbridge Center for Kids #England Fun # #Kiddie Center for #Stella Lay Center for # #Skybow Kids Center for # #Waldorf Day Care Center for bullying kids with autism # #Jersey Children Care Center for # #4 Kids and Toddlers Day Care Center for #Ashbarrow Care Center Future Category:School-Age Children Category:Boys Category:Males Category:Brothers Category:Younger Brothers Category:Sons Category:Children Category:People Category:People born in 2033 Category:People born in January Category:People from UK Category:People from England Category:Children from UK Category:Children from England Category:Boys from UK Category:Boys from England Category:Children who were thrown out of Restaurants Category:Children who got expelled from school Category:Boys who got coal for Christmas Category:People who got coal for Christmas Category:Boot Camp Attendees Category:Amok Runners Category:Behavior Modification Camp Attendees Category:Villains Category:Bullies